


Max Steppin'

by Ariellookingbitch



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, K-Pop - Freeform, Oneshot, younique unit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariellookingbitch/pseuds/Ariellookingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture this: one second you're nothing more than a dancing queen on youtube. The next moment you're a freaking k-pop artist. That's basically what happened.</p>
<p>Somehow someway this agent from SM got my number, called me up and offered me a contract. Do I seem unhappy about it to you? Probably. My snarky tone does that to people.</p>
<p>Don't worry I'm grateful. I got to meet everyone I wanted. And I do mean everyone. Including my bias.. Well my old bias. You know what? Summarizing this is way to difficult here's all the deets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Max Steppin'

(Please note that this one shot slightly alters the music video Maxstep(by younique unit) by replacing on of the members)  
The name is Park Su Hwa. I was your typical high-school girl. Tons of friends, loved shopping, hated school work, and loved all things k-pop. Especially all things SHINee, especially all things Key related. I had the CD's the posters, and way too many pictures of key. But that's besides the point, sort of. Anywho. The only real difference was I sang a lot and danced a lot more. Oh and I put them online.

That difference was apparently enough though and there I was, a part of this enormous company. Training in real dance studios. Taking singing lessons. In the same building as my beloved, Key.

At that point in my life Key was my everything. He was gorgeous, funny, talented, smart, and just absolutely perfect to me. Perfection at it's finest.

It's probably strange to you right? That there I was living the life. I was doing what other people dreamed of and all I could think about was perfect Key. I have no excuses. None. But it should please you to know that he actually helped me go forward in my career, although not physically. He didn't actually help me, the thought of him helped me. I worked my little dancer's ass off so that I could maybe have a chance to perform with Key.

And what do you know? One day my manager comes in all smily, and she was one of those ladies who you didn't see smile often. She was strict. So, anyway, she comes in smiling and I, well I was a little freaked out.

“What's the occasion?” My snarky tone was not enough to wipe that oddly placed grin from her face, which was too bad. Like I said, it freaked me out.

“They want to debut you with a mixed group!”

“mixed group?”

“Yeah, it has members from a bunch of different groups. Anyway, it's called younique and the song is Maxstep you'll be going there to meet all the members and their groups real soon! You're not going to be a trainee anymore!”

“What groups?” I was gathering my various dance clothes I had stripped myself of and putting them in my bag before slinging it over my shoulder.

“Super Junior, Exo, SHINee.” I dropped my bag and let out the most embarrassing fangirl shriek.

“Did you just say SHINee?” Now I was the one bursting with joy and dropping all the snark in my voice. My manager cleared out her ears with her pinky and winced.

“Yes I said SHINee.” She looked me up and down. I stood clad in a small black tank top, spandex shorts, and converse sneakers. My long, chestnut hair was let down to it's full length, all the way to my waist. “Why aren't you wearing a jacket?”

“I was dancing. It was hot.”

“Why is your hair down then?”

“because I finished dancing.” I rolled my eyes. All the snark had returned. She rolled her eyes.

“Well, I guess you'll meet your beloved SHINee in that then..” my eyes widened, I dropped to the floor next to my bag and rummaged through it for my cute outfit that I was wearing earlier. My manager laughed. “Smart decision.”

I ran to the nearest dressing room and prettied myself up as fast as possible. I had a pair of black leather skinny jeans, electric blue knee high boots, a white and black striped tank and a black leather vest. I ran a brush through my hair fixed my makeup threw everything in my bag and went out to meet my manager. She looked me up and down once more.

“Much better. This way.”

Each step down the hallway felt like an eternity. But we made it. They were all standing outside this room. All of Super Junior. All of Exo. And All of SHINee. My breath caught in my throat as they all turned to look at me.

“Is she in the right place?” Key's voice was so crisp clear and perfect. I almost melted. But I had to keep my composure. My manager was not smiling anymore.

“Yes. As a matter of fact she is. This is Su Hwa. She is the last member of younique.”

“Oh. So it's a Co-ed group?” Key seemed interested. I was dying of pure joy. There could be a chance that he was in younique with me.

“Yes.” My manager was exuding more snark than myself.

“Are you in?” My voice was surprisingly clear and without any trace of snark. Key had a crooked smile cross his face.

“No. But you are, aren't you? A little trainee.” My heart dropped. And not in a good way.

“Trainee?” Snark refilled my voice. “Trainee?” This time I just sounded angry.

“Yes. Cute little angry trainee.” Half of my heart wanted to adore the fact that he called me cute, but it wasn't happening. Not at that moment.

“Hyung.” Taemin's voice sounded right when I was about to open my mouth to retort. Taemin sounded manly, not at all like his old cute-boy self that everyone knew. “You're too harsh.”

“I'm harsh?”

“Yes. Obviously she's no longer a trainee.”

“You're just jealous I'm in this group instead of you.” There it went. My hot temper, did I mention that before? I'm pretty tempered. I brushed past the gaping boys and entered the recording studio. The minute I entered I felt so stupid. They were all my sunbaes and I was the only girl. I was only making things harder on myself with my stupid mouth and my stupid temper. So I vowed not to talk. Not today at least. Minutes past before I was in the recording booth with my “band mates.” Taemin, Henry, Kai, and Eunhyuk. Luckily there was no time in between learning the song and recording raw vocals for speaking, although they tried. Oh, boy did they try.

Almost an entire week went by with me not saying a single word. And then we started on the choreography. That was my forte. That was where I was fierce, and that was where I didn't care about anything else. Nothing else mattered to me aside from my dancing anymore, although I was still brooding on what happened with my beloved key. I couldn't bare to take down any of his pictures, and I couldn't help but smile slightly when I knew he thought I was cute. Then, as if my bias list wasn't already screwed up enough, there was Taemin. He had stood up for me when I hadn't said a single word to him, and he was the best dancer in the room.

“Five, six, seven, eight!” The choreographer was going over the guys part, and well. They weren't doing so hot. And I was getting hot, hot tempered that is. It wasn't as complicated as they were making it. And I decided it was time to break my silent streak.

“Guys! It's simple!” My voice rang out clear and they all stared at me. “I can do every single one of your parts right now.” I pointed at each person, even Taemin.

“I'd like to see you try.” Kai was out of breath. I smirked and pushed him aside.

“So sit.” I looked to the choreographer, “Can we do it from the top. I need to show these boys what I got.”

Our choreographer was frazzled. But he liked this idea and started the track. We all went through it once, then again, except with me in a different part each time. Like I stated, I knew them all. And I showed it. Once we had gone through it with me dancing every part except Taemin's I asked them if they were satisfied.

“You haven't done my part.” The competitiveness in Taemin's voice threw me off, and honestly kinda turned me on.

“Alright then, move.” I grinned at Taemin and waited for everyone to take their place. The track started. I danced Taemin's part and Hilariously enough he danced mine. The boys couldn't really take that though. They all fell down laughing while me and Taemin finished out the song. There we were panting and looking at each other in the end and I felt something. Something I thought i'd have with key.

“Key was wrong.” My heart dropped and all the butterflies vanished. My snark returned but I couldn't help smiling.

“I know.” then I surprised myself by laughing. Taemin looked at me oddly.

“What's so funny?”

“He's my bias.”

Weeks went by and I actually grew close to all of my “band mates.” They were all like older brothers to me. Except for Taemin. There was something different about our closeness. There was chemistry, there were butterflies and as much as I didn't want to admit it there was romance. Eventually the last day of shooting for the video rolled around. We were dancing in the last scene and I couldn't take it anymore. The words “Thats a wrap” rang in my ears. We were finished. I wouldn't see them all the time anymore. I wouldn't see taemin anymore. I couldn't allow it.

“You.” I pointed at Taemin. Everyone looked. “You're coming with me. Now.”

“I am?” Taemin scoffed. “Why?”

“You fucked up my Bias list. You have to pay the price.” A sexy smirk spread across this man's lips. Yes, Man. Lee Taemin was a man. The only man in my eyes. And I wanted him. All of him and no one else.

“You stole my heart.” He grinned. I blushed. “So, you have to pay the price.” That time I smirked.

Before I knew it Taemin's lips were pressed on mine; his arms were wrapped around my waist; my hands were flat against his chest. He was kissing me in front of everyone, our "band mates" the camera crew, everyone. And it wasn't just a little peck, this was a lusty, passionate kiss. his teeth tugged at my bottom lip as his tongue slid into my mouth to wrestle with mine. Slowly he drew back and broke the kiss.

I looked up at his smirking face, my eyes wide and pink spreading throughout my face. Our breathing was heavy, our eyes were locked to each other, each of us knowing how much that kiss meant. Each of us knowing we'd found the one, as corny as that sounds. I knew in that moment, I would never want another. This is surprising to you, I'm sure. Me, Park Su Hwa, the snark queen, Key's devoted fan, I was in love with Lee Taemin, and I didn't give a damn about what anyone thought. And I sure as hell didn't give a damn about Key.

Taemin's hand intertwined with mine and he led me off the set full of people gawking at the spot where we were just standing. I held back a chuckle as Taemin led me outside to a taxi. He opened the door and I practically jumped in the taxi in anticipation, he hurriedly followed and told the driver where to do before pulling me close to him, and pressing his mouth to mine in hunger. I'd be lying if I said I didn't love the way he pressed his body close to mine and gave into his manly instincts. His mouth left mine, leaving both of us panting, his fingers locked into my hair as he started lightly kissing my neck, leaving me sighing in pleasure and attempting to hold back moans.

His mouth left my neck and his eyes locked with mine, “Stop that,” he groaned.

“Stop what?” I panted.

“Making me want you more.” his eyes left mine and traveled down my body and then to the window, as the car slowed. “Finally,” his voice was airy and sent shivers through my body; I had to restrain from throwing myself at him while he handed the taxi driver money and pulled me out after him. He pulled me to him again wrapping his arms around my waist and hurriedly kissing me again before locking his hand with mine and pulling me into the building his dorm was in. He was almost running as he pulled me into the empty elevator. His finger shakily found the number three before his lips were pressed to mine again. This time one of his hands was locked in my hair while the other happily sat on my ass. My hands made their way around his neck. My teeth pulled on his lip while my tongue wrestled hungrily with his. We pressed our bodies as close to each others as we could until we heard the ding of the elevator. His body left me as his hand found mine and we walked to dorm 305 which, luckily, was very close to the elevator. He swung the door open, pulled me inside, picked me up and slammed me against the nearest wall. My legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed my neck. My fingers ran through his hair, I let out a small moan and his lips found mine again before he set me down panting, he kicked off his shoes and turned to look into the living room full of his band mates gawking at the bloody mess of a couple standing in front of them.

Our hair was a mess. My shirt was falling off, and I was kicking off my shoes as quickly as I could. “Get out.” Taemin breathed. It took all I had not to launch myself at him right then and there. “Now!” he yelled at them before pulling me across the living room and into the hallway. My body was against his, my back against the wall, his lips to mine, his hands roaming my body. I moaned into the kiss and faintly heard Key and the rest of SHINee yelling in the living room.

“Did he just order us around!” Key's voice. Taemin's tongue found mine, his hand traced my curves. I moaned into the kiss again, I began to sink down, my knees going weak. Taemin's hands found my ass and lifted me, his body pressed closer to mine and my legs wrapped around his waist.

“Guys. I'm not into live porn, and last I checked you weren't either. Let's leave.” Minho's voice. Taemin's lips left mine, I buried my head in his neck and kissed it lightly before whimpering. I was getting impatient. And so was Taemin.

“Out. Now.” Taemin was growling. I liked it. I bit his neck lightly. His fingers locked into my hair and pulled my head up, my lips met his. I heard footsteps. They were leaving. Taemin's arms wrapped around me, his lips never left mine but I could feel us moving. There was a slam of a door closing, Taemin's lips left mine for a split second as he opened a door and slammed it shut behind us.

He gently laid me down on the bed before he started tugging his shirt off. Once it was off I locked my fingers in his hair and pulled his lips to mine. His hands slipped under my shirt and slowly started to pull it off. The speed he was going at was excruciating. I broke our kiss and ripped my shirt off. My hands reached to unbutton his pants as he unclasped my bra and smirked. He started to kiss my neck and trail down my body as he removed my bra. I sighed in pleasure. His tongue flicked over my nipple briefly, sending shivers through my body. His hand cupped my breast as he kissed back up my neck and nibbled on my ear, “Someone's in a hurry,” his sexy voice filled my ear as he massaged my breast and I let out a moan. He smirked before running his fingers down my torso to my hip line where my pants hugged. He unbuttoned them and started tugging as I reached up to yank off his. One of his hands locked into my hair again, his lips found mine before he looked me in the eyes with a smirk. “Don't be in such a hurry, love.”

“Easy for you to say,” I growled, “You just keep making me want more.” he let out a chuckle as he ripped off my pants and slipped his hand into my underwear. I gasped as his finger plunged into me and I moaned. His lips found mine and I pulled off his pants in between moans. Some how we both ended up naked and panting and I found his brown eyes pouring into mine with anticipation. His lips met mine as I whimpered at him. “please..” his lips mine again and I felt him slowly enter me.

It was a beautiful mix of pain and pleasure. Nothing can describe how it exactly feels to connect with your love for the first time. And nothing can describe how hungry you become once they leave your body. Then only pleasure remains once you connect once more. Then after who knows how long it's over. You're both satisfied, and smiling at each other, cuddling up next to each other, pulling a blanket over your naked bodies and falling asleep in your love's arms. And that's exactly what happened.

Taemin forever will be my love, as I will forever be his.

My bias list is officially fucked.


End file.
